


Kinky In The Closet

by Solthomas_gn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solthomas_gn/pseuds/Solthomas_gn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im back, thank younfor being so enthusiastic about my last stories which are 'A Night To Remember' and 'My Chamber Of Secrets Is Open' if you haven't read them then hop on my profile where you will find them so please fav, follow and review. I would also like to thank desireejones99 who reviewed 'My Chamber Of Secrets Is Open'. This story is a Dramione one-shot that with enough prompting fromyou lot may turn into a two-shot. The story is set just before and at slughorns party in sixth year, I am afraid that this is only abit of a lime story but it may turn lemon if i do another chapter. Please fav and follow if you liked the story and please review if you have anymore story ideas, Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween Humps

Im back, thank you for being so enthusiastic about my last stories which are 'A Night To Remember' and 'My Chamber Of Secrets Is Open' if you haven't read them then hop on my profile where you will find them so please fav, follow and review. I would also like to thank desireejones99 who reviewed 'My Chamber Of Secrets Is Open'. This story is a Dramione one-shot that with enough prompting fromyou lot may turn into a two-shot. The story is set just before and at slughorns party in sixth year, I am afraid that this is only abit of a lime story but it may turn lemon if i do another chapter. Please fav and follow if you liked the story and please review if you have anymore story ideas, Thank you.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Draco wasn't happy, Draco wasn't happy at all "Shut up Pansy!" He growled low in his throat, "But drakie-poo I want you to take my vugelity." Her whiny voice pleaded. "But why would I even think about coming within ten feet of you when your knickers are down, you probably smell like cottage cheese and its virginity not vugelity you slut of a dementor!" Draco exclaimed "and any way you haven't even got any tits and your ass looks likes someone's put a mudbloods clothing iron to it."

 

Draco didn't mean to be nasty, he really didn't but when you live with your abusive father and a mother who didn't give a shit being a bully just came easy to him. "BUT I LOVE YOU!" The hysterical teen ran of in tears. He could have any girl from third year to seventh year in Slytherin or Ravenclaw and half of Hufflepuff and everyone knew it.

 

That was the reason why when he walked around the castle everyone thought he was a sex god but if anyone knew the truth he would be the laughing stock of the castle, said truth was that the greatest sex god in the school was actually a virgin.

 

On the other side of the castle in the warm lions den that was gryffindor common room there was a very similar argument going on. "Hermione if you don't have sex with me then you won't be contributing to me or Harry's friendship."

 

Hermione was trying and failing to blink back tears as her supposed best friend for the last 5 years was saying that she had to become his sex toy or she wouldn't be aloud to be friends with Harry or him. "I thought *sob* that we were friends." She cried pathetically as he laughed in her face. "Why would me or Harry be friends with a mudblood." He smirked at seeing what he thought was Harry trying to keep in his laughter but unknown to Ron it was Harry trying to keep in the rage that anyone who didn't have the emotional level of a teaspoon would have been able to see.

 

Harry managed to hold the anger that came with having a horcrux in his forehead (unknown to Harry) in enough so that he didn't kill Ron but not enough to stop him from shouting back at him. "RON IF ANYONE NEEDS TO CONTRIBUTE TO MINE AND HERMIONE'S FRIENDSHIP-" Harry pointed back and forth between him and Hermione, "THEN IT'S YOU" Harry bellowed. "You're no better then that mudblood well I suppose it's your lousy good for nothing dad's fault for even thinking about touching a mudblood like your mum." Seamus, Neville and Dean tried to hold Harry back but he was the chosen one after all and he pushed past sll three within 10 seconds.

 

Hermione watched on fearfully as Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, repeatedly punched a bloody and broken Ron who was on the floor crying like a little girl whilst 3 of the strongest young men in the school tried to pull him off. It was at that moment Lavender Brown walked in to see her boyfriend getting pummelled to death. Severus Snape walked past the corridor leading to Gryffindor when he heared a scream that had to be from a 5 year old girl and another scream that was unmistakably Miss Brown. The Fat Lady opened when she saw a professor walking towards her.

 

Snape felt a burst of affection and pride as he saw the seen before him, the son of the girl he loved and the boy he vowed to protect was murdering the his most hated student but what he heared next made him feel angry, more and guilt, alot of guilt, "HOW ARE YOU CALL MY MOTHER A MUDBLOOD YOU INBRED CUNT!" Lily's son growled out. Severus felt angry, no livid, at the ginger bastard who called his Lily a mudblood, Severus felt even more pride because Harry was defending his mother and most of all he felt guilt at what he too had called her all those years ago. He cast a very weak, silent and wandless blasting curse to knock Potter of the ginger trash but he made sure to put as little power as he could into it so it didn't hurt that much.

 

Harry found himself sitting in professor Mcgonagall's office waiting for the professor to return and tell him how much damage he inflicted, the door opened and The Head Of Gryffindor strolled through looking like she was about to commit murder. "Never in all my years as a professor have I seen such a blatant attack on another student and one of my own cubs aswell, I am severely disappointed with you Mr. Potter and I will be taking 50 points off of Gryffindor." Harry was trying his best not to smirk as Snape had given him 50 points for 'defending his mother's honour' and another 50 points for 'cleaning up the trash'. "Now, you won't be able to attend Horace's party because you will helping Hagrid talk with the centaurs."

 

That night after Harry had told Hermione that he wouldnt be attending the party he went to Dumbledor's office to tell Dumbledor that he wouldn't be able to get close to Slughorn at the moment as he wasn't going to attend the party. On the way back to Gryffindor tower he was stopped in his trcks by the silky drawl of Draco Malfoy, "I want to congratulate you Potter on beating the shit out of the weasel." Harry spun around expecting Malfoy to have Crabbe and Goyle with him and maybe pug-face Pansy but to his shock Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott were there with the latter two looking bored but there wasn't a girl hanging on Draco's arm who had dirty black hair and a pug face but there was a annoyingly beautiful girl with cold, sharp and calculating blue eyes and long luscious blonde hair that flowed like a waterfall, she was obviously the Slytherin Ice Queen, Daphne Greengrass and she wasn't hanging off of Malfoy's arm but leaning against a wall showing less emotion than snape.

 

"Potter I also want to offer you my hand to shake like back in first year and this time maybe yoi will make the right decision." Malfoy said mockingly, Harry didn't trust Draco one bit but what had he got to lose, so he stuck his hand out and raised his eyebrow. Draco wasn't expecting Harry to actually shake his hand but it was a good change of events but what he didn't realise is that Harry was more devious than he believed and as he went to shake Harry's hand Harry yanked his sleeve up showing a mark of a snake slithering in and out of a skull. "Call it leverage if you do something that really pisses me off then-" Harry tapped the mark "this memory might just end up in Dumbledor's pensieve." Draco was thoroughly impressed, "Are you sure you're a halfblood and not a pureblood Potter." Harry just smirked and walked off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

 

It was 11pm and Slughorn's party was in full swing but as it was also Halloween the next day everyone came in fancy dress, Hermione was wearing a psycho mask and a tight leather spandex jacket, high heels and a tight leather skirt that barely reached mid thigh, this combo showed off all of her curves but the best part was that she was wearing no bra or panties underneath. She walked with a sway of her hips and a swing of a blood covered plastic machete, and she had donned the name the sexy killer.

 

Draco had made a vow to himself that he would lose his virginity tonight, he had covered his bare chest in lube to define his abs and muscles and he wore black steel-toe capped boots and leather biker trousers and he topped it off with red hair dye, devil horns, and a devils mask, and he had donned the name the sex devil. He walked with swag in every step and an air of confidence was always around him.

 

The older ones from 5th year to 7th year played spin the wand where everyone took a shot of fire whiskey when the wand was spun and if the wand lands on you then you have to take three shots then go into the closet for 20 minutes with the person who spun the wand. When the sex devil spun the wand it landed on The Sexy Killer and they both went into the closet. When they were in the closet they both stared at each other hungrily as she was the hottest girl he had ever seen and he was the hottest guy she had ever seen.

 

They started off slow with Draco pulling her jacket off and playing with her pert nipples before sucking on them whilst rubbing her sides with his hand before he moved lower trailing kisses all the way down until he reach the hem of her skirt and he roughly yanked it down and was suprised to see no panties but instead a throbbing and wet clit. He slowly began fingering her with a single finger before popping another one in before adding a third he was more motivated when he started hearing quiet moans and gasps coming from her so he decided to speed up until he was pretty much just slamming his fingers in and out of her so fast her juices were flying all over him and he loved it, he then licked his fingers and immediately wanted more so he conjured a bed before lying on his back and instructing her to riding his face as he took his mask off.

 

She was just going to lightly lean her pussy into his face using her legs to support herself against the bed but suddenly he added a small table to the bed and lay his head upon it instructing her to actually sit on his face, she was started off slowly grinding her clit in his face before building momentum and before she knew it she was roughly riding his face, they stayed like this for a couple of minutes and she wondered how he could stay conscious that long whilst not breathing.

 

Before either of them knew it there was a knock on the closet door and a voice telling them that it was time to come out, he walked towards the door with a spring in his step before relising he didnt actually lose his virginity but then he got an idea. "See you next time granger." He said seductively before leaving, it was at that moment she relised that the man she just had oral sex with was Draco Malfoy.

 

One thought crossed her mind 'He really is a sex devil'


	2. The Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set just 20 years later, Draco and Hermione are both 36, married and have 3 children called, Scorpius Hyperion, Malfoy aged 17, Rose Jane Malfoy-Granger aged 19 and Hugo Harry Malfoy Granger aged 15. Please fav, follow, review and message me with recommendations and requests, as always thank you.

This is set just 20 years later, Draco and Hermione are both 36, married and have 3 children called, Scorpius Hyperion, Malfoy aged 17, Rose Jane Malfoy-Granger aged 19 and Hugo Harry Malfoy Granger aged 15. Please fav, follow, review and message me with recommendations and requests, as always thank you.

* * *

* * *

* * *

It was a warm summer evening in South France where Scorpius Malfoy was entertaining 2 lovely veela ladies, Victoria Delacour aged 17 and Dominique Delacour aged 16 were both in a poly-relationship with Scorpius. When Draco found out that his son was in a sexual relationship with two Veela he shook Scorpius's hand and said that he was proud to call him his son. When Hermione found out that her son was in a sexual relationship with two Veela she recited what she knew about pleasuring Veela, and scorpius walked out the room feeling ill after having a conversation about pleasuring women with his own mother.

 

There was a look of absolute pleasure on her face as she rode his massive 10-inch cock, Dominique was sure she was in heaven because it was impossible to get this much pleasure on earth but when he started to pound into her harder and harder she knew it was only a short amount of time before she squirted all over his dick but before she did she heared her Victoria, "Scorp im gonna piss" Victoria squeeked, Scorpius lifted her up so she wasn't grinding against his face and he could talk "Vic hold it in, and tongue fuck Dom so she squirts in your mouth but don't swallow yet." She did as instructed, "Good, now Vic piss in Dom's mouth but Dom swallow until she stops so you still have some in your mouth." He grunted out the instructions with an evil smrk on his face.

 

Scorpius then proceeded to position both girls either side of him, "Now kiss and let the piss and cum fall into my open mouth." Scorpius loved piss and cum, and he couldn't get enough of it but when piss and cum were mixed together it was like heaven on earth for Scorpius and the girls knew this so whatever chance they got they used his kinkines that he inherited from his fathet against, they would sometimes not bathe for a week just so Scorpius could lick there sweaty arpits and other times they would stick there feet up one another so they had cum on there feet and then they would tie Scorpius up and make him lick the cum off there feet but to be honest Scorpius loved being dominated expecially by two veela.

 

If there was one thing to say about Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy then it was that he was the king of sex and he had been since he made his mum cum harder and faster than his dad could at the age of 12.

 

Rose loved to be fucked hard from behind, infront, upside down, inside out, you name she's done it, sometimes they would swap places so Rose was bumming Teddy with a strap-on, and Teddy was completely straight and he classed being gay as doing something with the same sex and in his books becausr it was Rose who was bumming him and not a guy he was 100% straight.

 

In the bedroom next to Scorpius's they were doing one of the few things that they hadn't done before, Rose was riding Teddy with her arms holding onto his lower abdominal area for support and her legs going in a straight line either side of her making it look like she was vaulting him but had gotten stuck on his cock. Teddy and Rose had done this position a number of times but today there was something that made it a bit different and that was the women on either one of Rose's feet that managed to stay there because of the feather-weight charm and a balancing charm.

 

The women were in fact 29 year old Gabrielle Delacour and 31 year old Astoria Greengrass and they both were lovers and they had a 9 year old biological daughter because veela can push there eggs out like a clit and have a female rub there pussy against it until it is filled with female cum and then the egg goes back in and is fertilised the only problem was that if you wanted a son you wouldn't be able to have any male offspring as the dna would be 100% female dna so you would have to have a sperm doner.

 

Gabrielle and Astoria had helped out with wuite a few bedroom fantasies the most memorable was when Teddy was on his knees with Rose giving him a blowjob, Gabrielle was tonguing Rose's pussy upside down and Astoria was fucking Gabrielle with a strap-on whilst playing with her tits that was by far Teddy's favourite 'adventure'.

 

Lily Potter was in pure bliss and she didn't even care that she had pre-cum running down her legs and could hear her god-brother grunting in Rose's room opposite or her boyfriend's mum's moans that she could hear down the hall because Hugo was making sweet love to her because unlike his brother who loved it kinky or his sister who loved it hard snd adventurous, he liked his slow, passionate and loving.

 

He had already cummed twice but Lily didn't call him the camel for nothing, she called him the camel because a camel can go a long time without drink and Hugo could cum a thousand times before he had to stop, Lily had been non-stop orgasming for the past half an hour but with Hugo's slow and deep thrusts and with every single one of those thrusts reaching her G-Spot, She thought that she would be orgasming for weeks, and she probably would be.


End file.
